1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cardiovascular exercise and more particularly to a combination of guidance, motivation, entertainment, participation and achievement monitoring.
2. Description of Related Art
Various proposals have heretofore been made for facilitating physical exercise, illustrative of which are the proposals of U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,613 granted to Richard D. Relyea on Oct. 11, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,418 granted to Jan W. Miller on Apr. 24, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4.934,694 granted to James L. McIntosh on Jun. 19, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,951 granted to Elyena Foster et al on Jan. 8, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,090 granted to S. J. Begun et al. on Dec. 12, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,632 granted to Andrew D. Greenberg et al. on Jul. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,939 granted to Arthur H. Kaufinan on Jan. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,172 granted to Bryan DeWitt Andrus et al. on Mar. 30, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,891 granted to James Neville Browne on Jul. 13, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,429 granted to Lewis M. Nashner on Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,428 granted to Mark Thomas et al. on Feb. 22, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,844 granted to William Clem on Apr. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,692 granted to Paul L. Hickman on May 9, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,075 granted to Craig K. Poulton on May 23, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,337 granted to Yaakov Krupka et al. on Oct. 17, 2000.
There have also been proposals disclosed in publications, illustrative of which is the article xe2x80x9cIndoor Touringxe2x80x9d which appeared at page 17 of the December 1985 issue of a magazine (identity unknown) Class 482-902, referenced and copied in the Disclosure Statement, which is to be a part of the record of this application.
According to these proposals, a number of selected exercise regimens are described. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,613 discloses a form of interactive exercise; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,418 discloses a form of monitored and controlled exercise including audio-visual display with animated graphics and encouraging spoken remarks; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,694 discloses a computer-controlled exercise system; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,951 discloses an exercise walker system that encourages movement through audible indicia; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,090 discloses physiological monitoring and exercise for physical fitness as well as cardiac and orthopedic rehabilitation; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,632 discloses apparatus for providing feedback to a user of a weight stack machine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,939 discloses electronic exercise monitoring and motivational speech; U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,172 discloses a physical exercise video system including interactive communication and control; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,891 discloses a computer controlled and monitored exercise system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,429 discloses a system and method for monitoring and evaluating training programs; U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,428 discloses a system for personalized real-time audible instructions for physical fitness training; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,844 discloses an interactive programmable fitness system including remote control and monitoring. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,692 discloses an exercise system having local and remotely located computers for control, monitoring and conditioning of an exercise program; U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,075 discloses programmable coordination of tracking and sensory interface devices including actuators for providing aural, optical, tactile and electromuscular stimulation to a user; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,337 discloses an interactive exercise monitoring system. While the foregoing and other existing proposals provide a variety of aggregative individual features of controlled interactive exercise and physical conditioning, there yet remains a need for further improvement in combining features including guidance, motivation, entertainment, participation, encouragement and achievement monitoring for physical therapy and conditioning.
The foregoing are illustrative of known exercise systems, which generally partake of two characteristics. The first is the group physically-associated, or grouped, program in which participants assemble in a common location and are directed in their exercise program either through audio-visual instructions. In such instance, all of the participants are conducted through the same program, which thus is not tailored to each individual participant. The second system employs a trainer who directs a participant through an exercise routine that is tailored to the specific physical condition and conditioning objectives of the participant involved. Each of these systems has its advantages and disadvantages.
The present invention provides advantages of both of the foregoing systems. This occurs through enhancing, motivating and encouraging individual participant involvement in setting parameters for his/her exercise sessions. It overcomes certain other problems of the prior art and, as more particularly set forth below, affords a number of important advantages in guided instructional cardiovascular exercise therapy and conditioning.
Briefly stated, in addition to the foregoing, the present invention combines into one integrated system the features of participant selection, virtual and real time directed and/or guided exercise particularly adapted for stationary exercise equipment. Such equipment includes spinning bikes, upright bikes, recumbent bikes, elliptical machines, stair stepper/climbers and treadmill/trekers, cross-country simulators and rowing machines. This may be accomplished individually or in virtual or actual groups. Also included is audio-visual accompaniment selectable from music, nature sounds and exercise-related sounds for enhancing the exercise experience from the perspective of guidance, motivation, entertainment and achievement monitoring.
To facilitate individualization to particular needs of individuals, provision is made for ascertaining the ongoing physical conditions of participants and for participants to customize exercise criteria to reflect recognition of such ongoing physical conditions. These criteria include, for example, the length of the exercise periods, exertion levels during the exercise periods, and establishment of heart rate (pulse) zones during the exercise periods. To include a full range of features, provision is made for delayed or real-time modes. Delayed participants are those who participate in a delayed manner after guidance has occurred, while real-time participants are those who participate while guidance is being provided.
Further extending versatility and range of operation, provision is made for distribution of guidance over the Internet and other modes of communication to devices such as MP3 players, computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like. Downloads may be may be made using wireless cable, satellite, microwave, and the like. Thus, the systems and methods may be employed without geographic limitation, and interactive participation is encouraged.
Also included is a particular form of guidance, which enables an individual to achieve objectives of self awareness and exercising at appropriate levels through a unique combination of verbal queues, motivation, entertainment, participation, and achievement monitoring. Thus, an individual can increase his or her level of fitness by controlling their perceived level of exertion and performance of their heart during exercise through guidance and monitoring. Provision also is made for similar control and conditioning for groups of persons as well as individuals. Control, for stationary exercise devices, includes, for example, speed, difficulty, and incline, while levels of exertion are contemplated as an individual""s ability to exercise at certain percentages of their maximum effort.
In addition to the foregoing, provision is made for transferring responsibility of controlling the exercise equipment and determining the level of exertion from an instructor to the person or group participating in the exercise. Thus, there is incorporated into the systems and methods active participant involvement including ideas and suggestions in the form of guidance, motivation, entertainment, participation and monitoring of achievement.
It is one general object of the invention to improve cardiovascular exercise.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate versatility in exercise systems.
It is still another object of the invention to facilitate virtual and real-time exercise.
It is yet another object of the invention to extend the reach of exercise systems geographically.
It is another object of the invention to include facilitating interest, motivation and exercise.
Accordingly, in accordance with one feature of the invention, exercise programs embody varying levels of exertion selected by the user, thus contributing to versatility and personal identification.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, users are encouraged to establish exertion levels correlated with their individual pulse rates, thus additionally contributing to personal identification and customization.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, visual and/or audible indicia are presented to participants, thus creating a sense of virtual community and further enhancing motivation.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, a variety of virtual experiences are presented to participants, thus enhancing interest and commitment.
In accordance with one additional feature of the invention, provision is made for variety in exercise regimens, thus additionally contributing to interest, commitment and progress.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, in one embodiment, exercise sessions include warm-up, steady-state, challenge and cool-down phases, thus enhancing exercise effectiveness.